Typoon's Journal
Log 001: 2055/02/18''' Deployment tomorrow. Starting this record of my time in the past. Mom says the final tests went well today. Tomorrow I’ll meet my dead dad. Nervous. I know they picked me because I’m the best person to reach him. I must be strong. I am strong, because he was strong.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 002: 2055/02/20' Two aborted deployments in a row now. Mom is frustrated, she yelled at me. Something’s wrong with the artificial gravity wells - they aren’t synching and she can’t get a coherent signal. I’m glad she’s not taking risks. She’s aiming for a point in space-time that’s five decades ago and on the other side of the sun. If her calculations are off by a millionth of a decimal I’ll freeze or burn or who knows what.' They floated Colby today. She was caught stealing food. Good riddance.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 003: 2055/02/28' Another week gone, no progress. Mom hit me today. She’s frustrated with herself, and scared of losing me if she gets the math wrong. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have provoked her. Got this sweet bruise.' Watched an old video of dad breaking down some G.R.E.Y. agents. He’s so strong, methodical, focused. Can’t wait to meet him.' Mom used up her ration of stimulants even after I gave her mine, so I nicked some from Rajitha. Even saying this out loud is a risk, but it’s encrypted so whatever. They can’t float me, they need me.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 004: 2055/03/02' Mom cracked it. Deployment tomorrow. Excited!' They dug dad’s old war jacket out of storage for me. Smells like nothing I’ve ever smelled before. I stitched the L5 Space Base patch inside the lapel. Good to go.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 005: 2018/07/22' It worked! God dammit mom you are a time genius. Hurt like sunfire, but it worked.' Mom, your math was too good and dropped me right in dad’s headquarters. He’s working with a bunch of kids. They’re strong but so stupid. Some of them are okay.' Assets: * Adamant. She has some kind of metal powers? Seems strong, steady, knows what bad times are like. Mom, you told me to trust my gut and my gut tells me Adamant can be relied on when the bad times come. What happens to her? I don’t remember her in our records. * Lord Pendragon is here. He’s my age, maybe older? Doesn’t call himself “lord” yet, just Pendragon. Still talks funny. Still a born leader. Need to ask him to take me to Avalon before it’s gone. 'Risks: * Valor, big robot. Recognized him from the files and know he’s bad news, but can’t place my finger on it. Lord Pendragon seems to trust him. Is he bad now, or does something happen that changes him? Monitoring. * Lancelot, he’s still alive in this time period. He attacked dad and we kicked his ass. Talks a good game, a lot of what he says about strength and justice makes sense. If he knew the bad times were coming, would he do the right thing? Could he fight for us, rather than against us? * Dad, he’s weak, broken. Says he’s been hit by a power suppression, but that’s just an excuse. He killed a mortal in anger and now the guilt is killing him. I was expecting more. I’ve got to find the tough, focused warrior that’s still inside him. 'I couldn’t stay with him, couldn’t talk with him. I’m hiding outside the city. There are trees! Trees! Trees are amazing and they’re everywhere. Why does nobody care that it’s all going to go away? The news is terrible.' Mom, what do I do? How can I reach dad? This isn’t the mission I signed up for. I’m so lost. 'Okay, that’s enough whining Jaysen. End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 006: 2018/07/24' Hi mom. I stole some food when I realized we’re on Earth and they can’t float me. Red orbs that were crisp and watery and sticky. Something so hot it burned my tongue and made my eyes water? Earth is great.' And I can use my powers here without blowing a wall off the station or breaking the circulation system. How stupid is it to raise someone with sonic force powers in space? On the station, anything I do breaks something. And off the station, there’s no sound. It should be a joke.' It feels great to let loose. Still no plan for dad, but I read a newspaper. There’s a drought and the forests are burning but nobody cares! They think the trees are infinite and eternal. Such hubris.' I know I know. I still need to save them. I’ll think of something. Love you, mom.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 007: 2018/07/25' It rained today. There’s water everywhere here. It’s fresh and clean and comes from the sky and the ground. It tastes like… I don’t know how to describe it. Better than the recycled stuff we got on L5 Space Base. I’ll bring you some back, I promise.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 008: 2018/08/01' Mom, today was a bad day. I tried to recalibrate the Recall Probe like you showed me and it’s not working. Either it got depowered with my deployment or it broke in the fight with Lancelot or something else. I’m not smart enough to fix it. All I know is it tracked the gravity path I was shunted through during my deployment, and is supposed to track the time dilation since my arrival. I don’t even know how long it’s been broken for. Idiot.' So I’m stuck here until I find someone who can fix it. Were there any other time travelers active in this era? I don’t remember anyone from our files.' I’m so screwed.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 009: 2018/08/18' Mom, I have a plan. It’s stupid and simple but it’s the best I can do. I’ll go to dad and join his team. Either I can convince him to get his powers back under control or I’ll convince some of the team members to join me. The bad times are coming and we’ll need powers who are in the know.' I know I’m breaking protocol. I know I’m not supposed to reveal too much about our future, and I won’t. But we need a Plan B. Dad was our Plan A and our Plan A is weak and useless.' I met someone else in the woods tonight and they shared their food (Deer is delicious!) and fire with me. He has kind eyes and rough hands. I like him. 'His name is Ulfric.' I’m going to sleep now. I love you, mom.' End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie.' Log 010: 2018/08/19' Okay I’m on dad’s team! It was a busy day.' Risks: * Icebear. His real name is Ulfric (yes, that Ulfric). Magic ice axe and can make stone portals for travel? Strong, deadly, takes no prisoners. But also he may be too savage to be useful. Broke the cult leader into a million bloody shards after she was defeated. What motivates him? Can he be controlled? I’ll find out. Doesn’t seem to be part of dad’s group. ''' Assets: * Ebony Darkness. She has super strength and other powers? Captured by cultists that call themselves the Gold Diggers, but broke out and defeated them before I arrived. Seems to like me. Monitor. * Spectre, fast and sneaky. Also captured. She has moral clarity, and could be a good ally. But also, risk: her moral clarity makes her soft. She lost it when Icebear took that life, and I had to break it up before things got ugly. I don’t think she was wrong, but she may not see things clearly enough to survive what is coming. 'Siding with Spectre got me the introduction to dad I wanted. I’m on the Big Team now. Staying here at HQ. Weirdly, it reminds me of L5 Space Base.' Also I ate something called a breakfast burrito and it was the best. Apparently there are dinner burritos too? I need to ask Ebony to take me to a burrito restaurant. Dad gave me a muffin and it was good too.'' I’m going to make this work. I’m as strong as you are, mom. I will save us all. End log, save and encrypt. Code: charlie yankee charlie. Category:Typhoon Category:Journals